guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Castagirthethird
Stop editing Warrior (premade build). Please make your own page instead of hijacking an existing one. — Skuld 08:08, 3 January 2007 (CST) Sorry! Sorry 'bout that! How do you make one from scratch?? Can't seem to find the link... Had no idea your build would get changed... :Check and formatting/Builds and good builds — Skuld 08:24, 3 January 2007 (CST) Blade Spammer What are you doing pasting your build over an existing one? Even if it is unfavoured, that is still hijacking the page. If you want to make a build please make it entirely anew. --Ufelder 09:40, 3 January 2007 (CST) I found it in the 'sandbox'... ...where you can access old, unfavoured builds and create new ones without anyone complaing( at leaast I thought´so any way)..? How, exactly, do you create an entirely new page??? :Your rendition of the build has nothing to do with its predecessor. To make a new page, just type its name in after http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/ and use underscores in the place of spaces. It will prompt you to make a new page if one doesn't already exist with that name. --Ufelder 09:51, 3 January 2007 (CST) :A few tips: :#When answering to people on talk pages, don't start with a new heading every time. You just need to indent your reply with one or more colons ( : ) just like I indented this reply. :#Sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes ( ~~~~ ). :#To create a new page, type the wanted page name into the search box. If you want to create a new build for the wiki, start the name with 'Build:' but if you want to make a build for yourself only, start it with 'User:Castagirthethird/'. :I hope this helps you. -- (talk) 09:53, 3 January 2007 (CST) K, thx for the help! Castagirthethird 09:55, 3 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC)